Book
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Tidak peduli seberapa menyebalkan dan menyakitkannya. Dan Sasuke... Dia kagum dengannya. Tidak, tapi menyukai gadis itu. Sakura itu... Seperti buku. Dan Sasuke tidak akan bosan mempelajarinya. AU, High Scool, for even BTC (6) 2016


Sakura adalah seorang siswi kelas dua yang menjadi media bully teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia gadis berani, tapi karena dia anak beasiswa dia tidak bisa melawan banyak.

Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Ayahnya seorang presiden direktur sekolah terkenal. Dia tidak peduli pada apapun selain dirinya sendiri. Pendiam, tapi suka berbuat ulah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Book

SasuSaku, AU, High Scool, special for BTC Even.

Prome: 62

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke berbuat ulah di sekolah. Dia membolos di jam pelajaran pertama hanya untuk tiga hamburger ukuran besar. Tapi siapa yang berani melarangnya? Tidak ada. Dia hidup di sekolah terkenal dimana guru tidak di hargai dan orang-orang suka membuli yang lebih lemah. Sasuke sedang berjalan di lorong sembari memakan berger. Gaara dan Sasori mengikutinya di belakang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat lima siswi yang sedang membuli seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Dari dinding kaca tembus pandang Sasuke menonton mereka sembari memakan hamburger.

Setelah puas membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu penuh tepung, telur, dan saus mereka berlima pergi meninggalkannya sembari tertawa. Sulit bagi Sakura untuk sekedar berdiri. Gadis itu berpegangan pada apapun yang ada di dekatnya dan berusaha berdiri. Tatapannya biasa saja menatap sekitarnya. Kemudian tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Siswa tampan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dengan senyum mengejek. Sakura hanya berkedip dan membersihkan tepung lengket yang menempel di sekitar wajahnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Melihat gadis itu pergi begitu saja membuat Sasuke kesal. Karena sulit bagi Sasuke untuk tersenyum dan pemuda itu berpikir seharusnya gadis itu berterima kasih karena dia tersenyum padanya. Sasuke mendengus. Dia sudah tidak berminat lagi pada hamburgernya dan membuang makanan itu ke tong sampah.

Si kembar Gaara dan Sasori tentu merasa heran pada Sasuke. Mereka yang awalnya sedang bercanda menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. Gaara dan Sasori dibuat semakin bingung ketika Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka.

...

Sakura duduk di kursi paling pojok karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mau duduk di dekatnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memakai baju olahraga karena seragamnya kotor. Di kursinya Sakura membaca buku dan menulis sesuatunya yang kiranya penting. Suara ribut teman sekelasnya tidak menarik perhatiannya. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut ketika seseorang menendang kursi yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Pergi dari kursiku."

Suara kursi di geret mendekatinya membuat jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat. Sakura takut dibuli di dalam kelas. Bila dia dibuli di kelas Sakura takut buku-bukunya rusak. Gadis itu berusaha keras mengatur emosinya. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat takut dan memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Menyimpannya ke tempat aman.

Ini bukanlah kelas Sasuke tapi dengan sengaja Sasuke duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat kursi Sakura dan mengaku-ngaku kalau itu kursinya. Sasuke menggeret kursinya mendekati Sakura dan meletakkan tasnya. "Ada apa? Kau tidak suka aku duduk di sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh. "Tidak. Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan buku dan penanya begitu guru masuk ke dalam kelas. "Baguslah." Dan mulai menulis apa yang di tulis guru di depan. Sasuke menatap sekitarnya saat seisi kelas menatap aneh dirinya. "Aishh... apa yang kalian lihat. Cepat kerjakan." Mereka yang biasanya bermain-main dan tidur dalam kelas segera menulis apa yang guru tulis di depan. Bahkan Sasuke yang tidak suka masuk kelaspun dan lebih senang membuat ulah ikut belajar.

...

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura tanpa gadis itu ketahui. Sakura sedang melepaskan sesuatu yang lengket dari rambutnya sembari mengeluh. "Aish, permen karet! Ini sangat menyebalkan." Sasuke terus menatap Sakura sampai pintu atap terbuka dan lima siswi masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka mendekati Sakura dengan gunting rambut. "Mau kami bantu membersihkannya?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka seraya memainkan gunting di tangannya. Dengan reflek Sakura berjalan mundur menjauhi mereka. Dua siswi mendekatinya dan memegangi tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura tidak bisa menutupi rasa takut di wajahnya. Dia berontak minta dilepaskan tapi mereka malah tertawa.

Sasuke menopang dagu menatap mereka. "Aish, mereka menyebalkan." Sasuke kemudian melompat turun dan mendekati mereka. "Boleh aku ikut?" Tanyanya. Sakura membulatkan mata dan semakin berusaha keras berontak.

Siswi-siswi itu cekikikan dan suka rela memberikan guntingnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sebuah ide nakal menghampiri otak Uchihanya yang pintar.

...

Sasuke menghirup udara di sekitarnya seraya tersenyum. "Hari yang menyenangkan?" Gumamnya seraya menoleh pada Sakura. Dia berdecak saat melihat Sakura berada sedikit jauh darinya dan menariknya mendekat. Sakura kembali menjauh yang kemudian Sasuke rangkul bahunya agar tetap berada di dekatnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke aneh yang di balas sebuah senyuman menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Sakura tidak terbiasa berada sedekat ini dengan anak nakal. Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar saat melihat siswi siang tadi melewatinya seraya menutup wajah mereka dengan tas. Sasuke merapatkan rangkulan bahunya pada Sakura. "Sepertinya aku berbakat." Dan mengedipkan mata pada gadis itu. Sakura diam menatap lima siswi yang suka membulinya. Dia merasa kasihan pada mereka karena rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Sasuke di atap. Kemudian gadis itu menghela napas.

...

Sakura ditarik paksa dua orang siswa ke kolam renang sekolah. Karena sedang jam pelajaran dan kolam jarang digunakan keadaan disana sepi. Hanya ada seorang siswa berambut silver duduk di bibir kolam. Sakura dipaksa berdiri di samping siswa itu dan tak lama kemudian seorang siswa lagi datang membawa tas Sakura. Siswa itu melempar tas Sakura pada ketua dalam geng mereka.

Dia Suigetsu, anak nakal sekolah dengan nilai paling rendah karena dia tidak pernah mengikuti jam belajar. Suigetsu mengambil tas Sakura dan segera berdiri di depan gadis itu. Dia mengeluarkan semua isi tas Sakura. Yang dia dengar Haruno Sakura sangat mencintai buku-bukunya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Sangat wajar si... mengingat Sakura hanya anak beasiswa yang dapat sekolah di sini karena kepintarannya. Suigetsu menyobek lembar demi lembar buku Sakura seraya mengelili kolam renang. Buku catatan, buku cetak, semuanya dia sobek. Dia berdiri di sisi lain kolam dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Ini karena kau mengganggu pacarku." Katanya seraya tersenyum sinis kemudian pergi dengan teman-temannya meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura kebingungan mau mengambil bukunya. Di satu sisi ia ingin mencebur ke kolam dan mengambil buku-bukunya. Tapi di sisi lain dia takut tenggelam. Sakura menangis karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus tidak bisa berenang dan takut air. Gadis itu dengan bodoh memukul air melampiaskan kekesalannya dan menangis sepuasnya.

Setelah Sakura pergi Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan terburu siswa anak pemilik sekolah itu melepas bajunya dan segera melompat ke kolam. Dia berusaha keras mencari dan mengumpulkan lembar demi lembar buku Sakura.

...

Gaara dan Sasori menyeret Suigetsu dan satu temannya ke atap. Di sana dua teman Suigetsu yang lain dan Sasuke sudah menunggu mereka. Sasuke berdiri menyandar pada kawat pembatas dalam keadaan tertidur. Sementara teman Suigetsu duduk di lantai dalam keadaan babak belur. Suigetsu berusaha berontak yang kemudian dipukul oleh Gaara, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia dibawa ketempat seperti ini dan diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia mengusap pipinya dan menatap tajam Gaara. "Apa salahku berengsek!" Katanya marah. Napasnya memburu menatap tajam Gaara.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menghela napas. Didekatinya Suigetsu dan tersenyum padanya. Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot mengatakan kesalahan Suigetsu dan langsung memukulnya.

...

Itachi suka mengumpulkan buku saat SMAnya dulu. Tanpa seizin Itachi Sasuke masuk ke perpustakaan pribadi milik Itachi. Dia mencari buku cetak yang sama seperti milik Sakura. Sasuke mengelili perpustakaan sampai menemukan buku yang sama. Bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum saat menemukan buku yang tepat dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan. Itachi mungkin tidak keberatan bukunya diambil satu. Sasuke tersenyum.

Sasuke membuat buku Itachi sama persis seperti milik Sakura. Dia juga membeli buku catatan dengan sampul yang sama. Semalaman Sasuke menulis untuk Sakura sampai dia lelah dan tidur di atas meja belajar.

...

Hari ini Sakura tidak masuk tapi tidak seorang pun menanyakan dirinya. Karena pada kenyataannya tidak satu pun dari mereka mengganggap gadis itu ada. Sasuke duduk di kursi dekat kursi Sakura. Uchiha bungsu itu pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menaruh sesuatu kemudian pergi ke kantor guru. Menggunakan komputer sekolah Sasuke mengirim email pada Sakura. Dengan sabar dia menunggu Sakura membalas. Dia menopang dagu bosan karena tidak menerima balasan. Sasuke mendengus kemudian pergi dari kantor guru.

Semalam Sakura mendapat email dari sekolah yang berisikan urutan buku di perpustakaan. Sakura pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk mencari sesuatu. Dia memeriksa buku satu-persatu mencocokkan angka di kertas yang ada di tangannya. Hampir seluruh buku dalam perpustakaan Sakura periksa, dan gadis itu tersenyum saat menemukan angka yang cocok. Sakura mengambil buku itu. Dia dibuat terkejut saat melihat buku itu sama dengan buku cetak miliknya dan tertulis namanya. Sakura tersenyum dan membuka buku itu. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dia melihat buku catatan di dalam buku itu.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka perlahan. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke muncul dari rak-rak buku. Tatapannya datar ketika dia mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya terkejut. Sakura dibuat semakin terkejut ketika Sasuke memeluknya. "Kenapa tidak masuk?" Sasuke menggumam. Sakura berkedip dalam pelukkan Sasuke. "Jangan lakukan lagi." Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dan ketika kesadaran Sakura kembali gadis itu mendorong Sasuke. Banyak hal yang Sakura ingin katakan tapi dia bingung mau memulainya dari mana. Perasaan kesal, gugup dan perasaan berdebar memenuhi dirinya. Bingung mau mengatakan apa Sakura mendengus serta menatap Sasuke kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

...

Paginya sekolah di hebohkan pengumuman di madin yang dibuat Sasuke. Sebuah pengumuman yang mengatakan siapa saja yang melanggar peraturan sekolah, membuly teman, tidak masuk saat jam belajar akan di keluarkan dari sekolah. Siapa saja yang tidak berpakaian rapih akan dapat hukuman. Sasuke tidak main-main. Dia memulainya dari dirinya sendiri. Dia merapikan pakaiannya tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Sakura yang berdiri menatapnya. Tatapan gadis itu yang melihat tak percaya membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Dia menyenggol Gaara dan Sasori, memberi kode pada kedua siswa itu untuk merapikan pakaian mereka, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura. Semua mata siswa mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Yang membuat mereka terkejut saat Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Sama seperti mereka Sakura juga terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sasuke melepas kecupannya pada bibir Sakura dan menatap gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

 **Bagi Sasuke Sakura itu seperti buku dunia yang mengenalkan bayak hal padanya. Seperti apa artinya sekolah. Begitu penting. Seperti Sakura yang meskipun mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari temannya dia tetap belajar. Tidak peduli seberapa menyebalkan dan menyakitkannya. Dan Sasuke... Dia kagum dengannya. Tidak, tapi menyukai gadis itu. Sakura itu... Seperti buku.** **Dan Sasuke tidak akan bosan mempelajarinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai dengan gaje.**

 **Jelek memang tapi ini** **Special for BTC event**

 **Ikut**

 **Yuk!**

 **:D**


End file.
